sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Enret Ruk'Dren
Enret Ruk'Dren (41 BBY–) is an ex-spy for the Bothan Spynet turned two-bit drug dealer on Nar Shaddaa. Biography Early Years Enret Ruk'Dren was born on Bothawui to Zrask and Rurra Ruk'Dren. His mother, Rurra, was a linguistics professor at a small university on Bothawui, and his father, Zrask, was a member of the Bothan Spynet. The Bothan's treated their spies well for the risks they took, and as such Enret's family never had financial want. Enret's father Zrask was rarely at home due to work calling him to the far reaches of the galaxy. When he was home he was a strict and hot-tempered father, pushing Enret always in his studies. From a young age, Zrask pushed on his son the glory and nobility that came from serving in the Bothan Spynet. Enret was groomed for this work from the very beginning. Rurra Ruk'dren was the balance to the hot-tempered Zrask and the parent whom Enret took after most. She was a relaxed and humorous Bothan who tutored Enret constantly in different languages. Every week she chose a different language she would speak to him, refusing to say a word in Bothese or Basic (the only languages he knew fluently at that point in his life). As such, Enret developed a strong skill in picking up language (and also thanks to his mother, learned how to joke fluently in new languages as well). Enret's skills in school went beyond language, however. In fact, Enret was a star student. Anything that involved book smarts or street smarts, Enret excelled in. On top of this, he was a fairly good athlete and participated on many sports teams throughout his childhood and adolescence. He skipped many of his early grades and graduated his secondary schooling at the age of fourteen and was offered admittance into one of the top universities on Bothawui. For all his skils, however, Enret was almost completely inept at technical things. He had immense trouble with computers, spaceships, and even with driving a repulsorlift. With a major in linguistics, Enret became one of the youngest students to go to Drev'starn University (one of the premier Bothan schools). As usual, Enret excelled in his schooling, but never finished his time at the university. In the middle of his second year, with his father pulling strings in the background, Enret was offered a job in the Bothan Spynet and was told he could finish his education in the Spy Network's own academy. Under immense pressure from his father, as well as his teachers and friends (admittence into the Bothan Spynet is an honor), Enret took the job with some misgivings. Never had Enret truly wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Enret had planned to go into teaching like his mother. Everyone assured him, however, that teaching could be done at any time in life. An opportunity such as this, they said, might never come again. The Beginnings of a Spy At sixteen years old, Enret Ruk'dren entered the Bothan Spynet educational system. The difference between a normal education and a spy education is that in a normal education, you are groomed to be able to (theoretically) answer any question. A spy is groomed not to answer, no matter how hard they are asked. Enret, it seemed, was just as good at not answering as he was answering. Despite all his mechanical ineptitude, Enret was remarkably handy with a blaster (as long as he didn't have to assemble it). Despite his hesitance to become a spy, Enret was good at it. Very good. However, for the first time in his educational career, Enret was not at the top of his class. Slicing, while often a specialist field, is required knowledge for spies. Enret passed the class through hours of memorization and the grace of his teacher, although very little of it was retained. In the year 23 BBY, Enret graduated from the academy, a regrettable 2nd in his class. His academic excellence was meant to earn him the ability to be an instructor at the academy, although few up and coming spies chose this path since there was far more glory in actually being part of covert operations. Enret, however, had planned on getting an instructor position, feeling it would appease his father and allow him to do what he had planned on from the beginning, albeit in a slightly different setting. Yet, as is often the way in these tales, a crisis took place. The following year, the Battle of Geonosis took place, beginning The Clone Wars. Times of crisis are to espionage agencies what holidays are to retail. Suddenly Enret was informed that a teaching position was no longer available to him. He was told that Bothans needed him. At age 18, Enret Ruk'dren began the spy game by being thrust into one of the most infamous wars in galactic history. The Clone Wars The job of a Bothan spy is often to be placed in harm's way and told to keep his eyes open. One of Enret's first assignments was on the planet Muunilinst, a Confederacy of Independent Systems stronghold, controlled by the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Enret lived on the planet for months after the Battle of Geonosis, collecting information about the CIS presence on the planet and in orbit and relaying it back to the Spynet. The Republic quickly paid the price for the information and plans were drawn to attack the planet. The Bothans hit hyperspace just as the Republic fleet materialized. The Bothans, maintaining what they called "neutrality", played both sides of the conflict, however. Enret's next assignment was the sabatoge of a Republic Shipyard in the Mid-rim. However, it seemed the troops onboard the station were tipped off and found Enret and his team placing explosives in the shipyard. Fighting their way through the Republic guard, all of Enret's five-man crew was killed except for him. Enret dissapeared and hid aboard a Republic cruiser destined for the Core, eventually being able to meet up with a Bothan contact. The rest of the Clone Wars were filled with similar close-calls, fire-fights, and deaths for Enret. Through luck as much as skill, Enret survived. Enret saw many of the atrocities of the war first-hand. He watched many of the worst battles from spy ships and hidden locations, and visited the aftermath of many more, including being sent to Weemell Sector after General Greivious ordered the release of the deadly Loedorvian Brain Plague. By the end of the war, Enret felt like a mercenary as much as a spy and the word "neutrality" that Bothans hid behind no longer meant much to him. Enret's last assignment during this war was a recon mission into the Jedi Temple after it was ransacked by the 501st Legion led by Darth Vader. He was vacationing on Coruscant at the time when the order came through, the spynet always prefered having intelligence fresh. Enret's team had no incidents getting into the temple and the slicer on the team only to uncover the security holos of Republic soldiers mowing down Jedi men, women, and children. There are occasions when the leaders of the SpyNet deem information "too hot" to sell given the political climate of the galaxy. With the Seperatists destroyed and the Jedi Order a public enemy of the newly formed Galactic Empire, the copy the Bothans made of the security holo was destroyed and all agents involved were ordered to forget. It was safer for all Bothans that way. And the SpyNet was designed to serve Bothans, first and foremost. Enret, however, did not forget those images. The Destruction of Caamas Once the New Order was formed and Palpatine had nearly unquestioned power, the Bothans did their best to ingratiate themselves with the the new emperor. Palpatine had an operation that he felt the Bothans, known for their spies, could be most useful for. The planet Caamas was considered the home of one of the wisest and most moral races in the galaxy. It was even said that the Jedi learned morality from the Caamasi. However, the Caamasi were opposed to the New Order and had been opposing Palpatine since his push for the Military Creation Act. As such, Palpatine considered this Core planet a theat to his regime and felt it needed to be taken care of. To bombard the planet, Palpatine first had to find a way to take down the strong planetary shield the Caamasi had in place. This is where Enret came into the picture. Enret, who had been promoted several times over the course of the Clone Wars simply for surviving, lead the small taskforce to take down the shields.thumb|right|200px|Enret shortly before the destruction of Caamas By this time, Enret had become good, very good. It was a slaughter, even before the shields were down. Enret's taskforce slipped through the perimeter of the shield generator and killed all the technicians and guards inside without so much as a single injury among him or his four team members. The Bothans placed explosive charges all throughout the shield generator on timers, giving them time to escape the planet. As the the Bothan ship broke through the atmosphere, the generator exploded and the entire shield dissipated. Timed perfectly, the Imperial fleet appeared at that moment and unleashed all the fires of hell onto the peaceful planet. The agents were never meant to see the actual destruction of the planet. Their orders were to jump to hyperspace as the Imperial fleet arrived, but Enret ordered their pilot to hold from jumping. From the cockpit of a small freighter outfitted by the Spynet, Enret watched as the Imperials scorched the home of the Caamasi. This wasn't a warning, nor was it military retaliation. It was genocide on a planetary scale. After Enret gave the order for the ship to jump to hyperspace, he did not speak for days. Eyes of a Rebellion After the Ghorman Massacre the following year, the Alliance to Restore the Republic started to form and the Bothans started to question the neccessity of neutrality, in no small part due to the horrors on Caamas the Spynet swears to this day they took no part of. So the Spynet started secretly spying on the Empire with the intents of supplying the fledgling Alliance with information. Ruk'Dren EnretRuk'Dren Enret